A little change for Sarah Crewe
by zimmy606
Summary: Sarah has lost her father. The new girl will band her friends together so save Sarah.


A Little Change for Sarah Crewe

Sarah had just lost her father, and had been given no time to grieve. The cruel headmistress had set her to work as a servant immediately. Mrs. Minchin was so angry at all the money she had lost because of the girl's father. She never even liked Sarah, and now she could show it.

A week went by, and it showed that the other servants could give the child any job they themselves did not want to do. Then, the new girl came. The day started like any other, when a rich man walked into the seminary. His trousers and jacket were of a goldish yellow, with a crisp white shirt underneath. He headed straight to Minchin's office, and soon exited voices could be heard. Soon after, Becky and Sarah were summoned.

'Let me introduce myself.' The man said 'My name is Mr. Bones. To get to the point, one of you ladies will be at my daughters side at all times. She is without hands of her own, and will only be comfortable with a girl her own age.' 'At all times?' cried Minchin. 'But, I need them to work.' 'Mrs. Get a hold of yourself! With the investment I've just discussed, you should be more than capable of affording another maid.' His eyes were actually cold. It gave you a feeling you did not want to get on his bad side. 'Ladies, my Rose will be here in half a few hours. I expect you to be bathed and ready at that time. Oh, please use this soap I brought. My Rose likes her servants to smell a particular way.' In awe, they watched the man walk away. 'Well, get to it!' snapped Minchin. 'I dare say it will take a lot of work to make you presentable.'

As the soap bubbles increased, the smell of winter entered the air. When they were finished, new clothes had been set out for them to ware. 'Got to be presentable.' Minchin kept mumbling to herself. The air was growing thick with anticipation. Just as it was just about to reach suffocation level, in walked Mr. Bones and behind him, a little beauty that could challenge Sara's. the child's hair practically glowed it was so blond. Her eyes, were the color of polished silver. It matched perfectly with her hands. Wait, did I say hands? Yes! They were like the hands of an automaton, and fully functional. Rose, was a girl of seven, but very mature for her age. I suppose that is what her father meant by someone her age. Both Becky and Sara spent the day getting to know her.

In the end, she could only choose one. Secretly she wanted both, but did not express this. Instead she said. 'Father, I've made my decision. The one I want is Sara. She used to be a pupil here, and she speaks French.' Minchin blushed at this. She had been wanting Sarah to 'get her dew' for so long. Now that chance had been ripped from her grasp. Whatever, money is money. She would not lose it for some petty grudge.

'Well, if I could show you to your rooms…' her voice trailed off. Mr. Bones was not even listening. 'Mrs. Minchin, the day after tomorrow, workers will be coming in to add a new floor to the seminary. My family will live there, as well as the few servants I have. Am I clear?' His eyes were cold again. Minchin looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it. After all, she really wanted that money.

'Sarah, I want my life to be as normal as possible.' Rose had said at the hotel. 'I don't want to live with someone who pretends to be something they are not. I want you more as a friend than my servant.' 'Yes mist…' 'Call me by my name Sarah. That is what being friends is part of.' 'Ok Rose. Um, is there any family I should know about?' 'Well, there is my brother Ethan. He's allergic to the sun, so you literally won't ever see him.' 'Allergic to the sun? What does that mean?' 'The sun burns his skin. He has to wear clothes like an Islamist woman has to where. Very inhuman looking if you ask me.' 'Rose, what about the servants?' 'There is only a few. There is cook and Nick, that's Ethan's care taker. There is Lilly the house maid, and that's it.' She said a matter of factly.' Sitting in the sun room, Sarah could not imagine living like that. Oh, it was just sad.

It would be nearly two months before the 'house' was ready. Till then, they would do school at the hotel. It was like a house inside a building. You could really feel as if it were a place by its self. Their school work was being sent to them, and they would often tell each other stories about their former lives. Rose had lived in Spain. Her life there was hot and boring. She would often go for long walks just for something to do. There was no scenery, as the country was so dry. Rose loved it when Sarah told her tails of life. There were so many interesting stories and beliefs that came with India. She wanted to remember then forever. That, was why a beautiful type writer was bought. It would follow them to the school, and be used very often.

At long last, it was time to return. Sarah was nervous, and Rose ecstatic. Lavinia soon showed herself to be the nuisance she was. Whenever Sarah heard those snide comments, Rose would encourage her to speak her mind. Neither Lavinia or Minchin could comment on this. After all, she was Rose's. It was near winter when Sarah got a bad chest cold. Lilly, was more than glad to take her to the doctor. She thought of the girls as her daughters. They were much beloved by her, and this was a perfect time to use her mothering skills on her.

It was then, Rose decided to have a privet chat with Ermingaurd and Lottie. No one would ever know the content of that chat, but a ball had started to role. It would lead to a better life for Sarah, and that is all they could ask for. When the maid returned, she had a vile of medicine that would take a full week to consume. Betty was called for, while her friend got better. This would be a long week.

Lavinia, realizing she did not have to answer to Sarah right now, went to bitch on full throttle. Ermingaurd soon found a time to set her trap. 'Lavinia, you could not possibly be as much a lady as I am. You can't even keep your temper to yourself.' 'Ha! That coming from a chubby slouch.' 'Let's make a wager. First girl Minchin catches at uncouth manners, owes the other the fortune Sara's father lost.' Lavinia looked startled. He would need a little more prodding. 'What? Are you scared!' That did it. 'No, I am not scared!' Lavinia screamed. 'I'll take your bet, and I look forward to seeing you as a popper.'

It had been a month, and both girls were on their best behave your. Lavinia's mouth had started to grow odd soars, and it was time to drop the bomb. It was just the four of them; Lavinia, Sarah, Rose and Ermingaurd. 'Lavinia, it's time to drop your act. We are not stupid and you know it.' 'I … don't know what your .. talking about.' She stuttered. Since when had Lavinia stutter? 'Yes you do. Since I came here, I have seen you sneaking in the alleyway to be with that dirty chimney sweep.' Rose shakes her head. 'Sarah has seen you. You're his cock sucking whore. Just look at your mouth!' 'It's none of your damn business what I do in my spare time.' '_Well I never!_' All heads tuned in horror

Mrs. Minchin was standing in to door way. 'Lavinia, I will be calling your father about this. All of you, go to your rooms!' 'Yes Mrs.' They all chorused. 'Let's call father. It's time justice is done.' The stolen legal papers had been used to seal the wager for court. It was just a matter of time before Sarah got her life back. Sarah, just stood there confused. She was happy, but she was also apprehensive. What would happen to her if it did not work? When Mr. Bone came, their minds were immediately set at ease.

'The paper work has been sent to the judge. It's just a matter of time now. Of course all parents will need to be present. I am here, so all we need is Lavinia's parents.' The man chuckled. Minchin was sullen. She knew this wouldn't work. Sarah would somehow get her way in the end. Mr. Bone loved a happy ending. That was why he became a judge, among other things.

When Lavinia's parents finally arrived, the whole school knew it. 'You are a bigger disappointment than your tramp of a brother! I have never been so ashamed of my own kin.' Man could her father scream. A loud bang echoed in the hallway. Lavinia's head had been slammed against the cabinet. 'Ralf, no!' A frantic woman cried. There was heavy panting, but no reason to think Lavinia had been struck again.

When they were called in, she had a large goose egg on her head, and a black eye to boot. All, in all, what happened next was just a formality. Lavinia lost her inheritance to Ermingaurd, who immediately turned it over to Sarah. The rest of what was owed, would be given by Minchin herself. She had been sued by the parents for letting this happen. Ermingaurd's father was shocked that his girl came up with such a plan, but he was happy. It meant she was getting smarter.

In the end, it was like the two girls switched places. Lavinia, now blind in one eye, worked as hard as Sarah had been. Sarah had rejoined the classes as top pupil. Becky, was now the constant Companion of Rose, and was getting ever healthier. Life from then on was good, and that is all there is to be said.


End file.
